This invention relates generally to porous fiber-reinforced thermoplastic polymer composite sheets, and more particularly to porous fiber-reinforced thermoplastic polymer composite sheets having surface coverings providing for at least one of reduced flame spread, reduced smoke density, reduced heat release, and reduced gas emissions.
Porous fiber-reinforced thermoplastic composite sheets have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,489 and 4,670,331 and are used in numerous and varied applications in the product manufacturing industry because of the ease molding the fiber reinforced thermoplastic sheets into articles. For example, known techniques such as thermo-stamping, compression molding, and thermoforming have been used to successfully form articles from fiber reinforced thermoplastic sheets.
Because of the varied applications, fiber-reinforced thermoplastic sheets are subjected to various performance tests. For example flame spread, smoke density, and gaseous emissions characteristics of the fiber-reinforced thermoplastic sheets are important when the formed articles are used in environments that might be subjected to a flame event, such as a fire. Because of safety concerns, there is a need to improve the flame, smoke and toxicity performance of fiber reinforced thermoplastic sheet products.